Def Jam (Verse)
59187_back.jpg|Def Jam Fight For NY Japan.|linktext=JP Version of DJFFNY 51YSFBJHGQL._AC_SX215_.jpg|Def Jam Vendetta Japan|linktext=Japanese version of DJV featuring に本人 rappers だぼ and S-Word Summary (Most thanks from the Def Jam wiki for this) * When the player chose their character they are called to help out your friend Manny by taking his place as a street fighter. Once they've won some fights, they'll go against Scarface. Once they beat him they'll get their first girlfriend, Deja. *Eventually, After dealing with small fry, N.O.R.E. will challenge them to a fight at Grimeyville. Before the fight, they arrive with a new set of clothes and almost get in a fight with D-Mob (Christopher Judge). Not long after the fight, Manny signs them and him up for a tag team tournament. After a while, the player will be challenged by Ludacris to a fight in Club Luda. When you get to Club Luda, the character's girlfriend leaves with a girl named Carla to find someone better. After the fight, D-Mob claims that the character and Manny are nothing. He says that if anyone in the club wants the power and respect, they have to beat him at the Def Jam Tournament. Manny tells the character to stop fighting, but he ignores him. *The dog barking DMX challenges you but first the character has to overcome what the Dragon House has to offer. Once they have done that, they take on Method Man and Redman in the finale of the tag team tournament. After that, they fight DMX with the protective gear sent to them by Angel (your girlfriend who was taken by D-Mob). Once they have defeated DMX, they receive an e-mail from Angel saying that they need to talk. When they arrive at The Face Club, it is revealed that D-Mob has sent House, Pockets and Snowman to stop them from coming to the Def Jam tournament. The character defeats them, but just as they are sighing in relief, Manny knocks the character out with a baseball bat and joins D-Mob's side against his will. Soon the character wake up and enter the tournament and defeat their best fighters. D-Mob then attempts to kill the character by shooting at the player but Manny takes the bullet and survives. Your character triumphs over D-Mob and gets back Angel, leading up to the events of Def Jam: Fight for NY. Def Jam Fight For NY's game's story picks up immediately after the first game (Def Jam Vendetta). D-Mob (Christopher Judge), the underground boss from the first game, has just been arrested, when the car transporting him gets broadsided by an SUV. The SUV's driver rescues D-Mob from police custody and drives off. Power of the Verse The entire verse, while they don't show a lot of hax for a Wall level verse, they still are quite viable as they casually snap necks and casually bend/shatter Steel and Metal objects and weapons casually in their respective games. However some characters can just defy Gravity and physics via the Blazin' moves they have. All real life characters have the highest degree of 4th wall hax. Infinite stamina as far as running is concerned is normal in this verse as far as Vendetta goes(FFNY Is the same except it follows Infinite Stamina via Blazin' since the game uses a stamina bar unlike FFNY). All characters show Type 2 Immortality as they can casually tank attacks that would effortlessly kill a normal human without needing to heal from it. Low level regen Is also shown ingame. For the most part most of the verse are Martial Artists to Street fighters to pro wrestlers. Of course, by story and tier list prospective there is a weakest to strongest character that exists. Explanations (Optional) N/A in the context of blogs. Calculations (Optional) N/A Contributor *TheGodAboveMarvel Supporters TheGodAboveMarvel Opponents N/A Neutral N/A Characters Capone Dabo DMX Funkmaster Flex Ghostface Killah Joe Budden Keith Murray Ludacris Method Man N.O.R.E. Redman Scarface S-Word WC Arii Chukklez Cruz Dan G Deebo Drake Headache House Iceberg Masa Moses Nyne Omar Epps Peewee Pockets Razor Ruffneck Sketch Snowman Steel Zaheer Carla Deja Opal Penny Tai Briggs Spider Tank Proof Baby Chris Baxter Bless Bone Crusher Bo Bubba Sparxxx Busta Rhymes Mack 10 Kimora Mephis Bleek Havoc Chiang Cindy J Comp Crazy Legs Prodigy Danny Trejo David Banner Elephant Man Erick Sermon Fam-Lay Fat Joe Flava Flav Freeway Henry Rollins Hero House Ice-T Jacob Jervis Kimora Lauren Lil' Flip Lil' Kim Memphis Bleek Meca Rome Santos Scarface Sean Paul Shaniqua Shawnna Skull Slick Rick Snoop Dogg Solo Starks Sticky Fingaz Stingray Suspect Teck Trick Warren G WC Xzibit Categories: D-Mob's crew *Angel *Busta Rhymes *Capone *Chiang *Comp *D-Mob *Dabo *DMX *Erick Sermon *Fat Joe *Flava Flav *Freeway *Funkmaster Flex *Ghostface Killah *Henry Rollins *Hero *House *Ice-T *Joe Budden *Keith Murray *Kimora *Ludacris *Manny *Memphis Bleek *Method Man *N.O.R.E. *Omar Epps *Pockets *Redman *S-Word *Scarface *Shawnna *Snoop Dogg *Snowman *Sticky Fingaz *Teck *Trick *WC Crow's crew *Baby Chris *Bless *Bone Crusher *Bubba Sparxxx *Busta Rhymes *Carmen Electra *Crazy Legs *Danny Trejo *David Banner *Elephant Man *Fam-Lay *Fat Joe *Havoc *Hero *Ice-T *Lil' Flip *Lil' Kim *Mack 10 *Omar Epps *Prodigy *Sean Paul *Slick Rick *Snoop Dogg *Sticky Fingaz *Warren G *WC *Xzibit Weapons *Guns *Whatever they can get their hands on. Vehicles *Standard cars. Category:Games Category:Verse